kiki_trickfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi Pro
Mimi Pro '(ミミプロ ''Mimipuro) is a collection of side games obtained by passing stages in the Noise & Friends mode. It appears as a giant blue sign with sparkles in the main plaza. Depicted on it are Mimihei, Mimie, Doctor Mimisuke, Mimiyo, Mimio, Mimika, Mimito, and Mimiko (the main stars of Mimi Pro) standing under the mode's name, which is in bold letters. Bar '''Bar (バー Bā) is the first Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in Noise's level (level 1 only). Level 1 * Sports Bar- A bar theme with varying sports equipment hanging on the walls and displayed in baskets nearby. The sounds featured are the crack of a bat hitting a ball, someone catching a baseball, a bowling ball knocking down pins, someone hitting a bell, a soccer player sliding on the ground, and a crowd cheering. * Cooking Bar- A bar theme with cookware hanging on the back walls and various vegetables on the sides. The sounds featured are an egg being cracked open, a griddle/grill sizzling, cabbage leaves being torn off, plastic wrap being torn off, a fork hitting the floor, and the ding! of a microwave. * School Bar- A bar theme with school-based items such as backpacks and bags strewn about. Note that the shelves are replaced with desks in this theme. The sounds featured are a sink faucet being turned off, someone writing on a blackboard with chalk, a classroom door being shut, a whistle cry, a short melody line played on a xylophone, and a school bell. * Animal Bar- A bar theme focused on different kinds of animals. On the sides are monkeys hanging from branches that have little blue birds sitting on them. The sounds featured are a lion's roar, the bleating of a sheep, a gorilla huff, an elephant trumpeting, the moo of a cow, and a horse whinny. Level 2 * * * NES/Famicom Bar- A bar theme referencing the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_Entertainment_System Nintendo Entertainment System (NES)/''Famicom''], with the respective console and its controllers on the walls along with bricks that match the colors (note: since Kiki Trick is currently Japan-only, it features the Famicom design, not the NES design North America got). The sounds featured are all from Super Mario Bros.- the coin-collecting noise, Mario jumping, a vine growing, a Koopa shell being hit, Bower/King Koopa breathing fire, and a fireball being chucked. Gameplay For photos, see Bar/Gallery. Shop Shop '''(売店 Baiten) is the second Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in Zebra's level (level 1 only). In it, the player plays as a shop owner who has to give out requested items to her patrons despite the distracting noises around her. The items that can appear in each level are: umbrellas (傘 Kasa), mandarin oranges (みかん Mikan), apples (林檎 Ringo), sausages (ソーセージ Sōsēji), gum (ガム Gamu), milk, sandwiches, cameras, potato chips, socks, beer, newspaper, and candy. '''Level 1 These levels are fairly basic. They present a few challenges for players to work around, but are still much tamer compared to the ones that come later. * Train Station- the voices of characters here will be muffled by lighting and thunder, dinging, and passing trains. * Stadium- * Art Gallery- This one takes place in, as the name suggests, an art gallery/art museum. Unlike the others, the characters will speak very softly. However, it may make their voices harder to hear, as they can end up being obscured by the music in the background, a woman speaking over an intercom, someone's mobile phone going off and them being scolded for it, and someone suddenly tripping an alarm (and being interrogated because of it). Level 2 Level 3 This is when the levels subjectively begin to spike in difficulty. They present many different disruptions and interferences that can easily screw up a player who isn't paying attention. It can even do it to one that is. * J-Pop Concert- This stage takes place at a pop idol's concert. * * Canyon- This stage takes place outside of a large canyon/mountain trail. Due to being so high up, every noise echoes for a short period of time. While this may make it easier to hear who asked for what, since it's being repeated over and over, it also makes it easier for them and the other sounds to be overlapped heavily and all become one giant, incomprehensible mess. Other distractions and noises include birds chirping, an unknown person yelling, and helicopters flying past. For photos, see ''Shop/Gallery''. Gameplay Interview Interview '(インタビュー ''Intabyū) is the third Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in Madame's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Circus. For photos, see Interview/Gallery. Circus 'Circus '(サーカス Sākasu) is the fourth Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in Madame's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Interview. In it, the player plays as a circus ringmaster who throws knives at various pictures of items, based on which one's name is said by the announcer. The catch is, though, how well they do is solely dependent on how fast the knives are thrown. Even the smallest bit of hesitation after the announcer's voice can land them with a low ranking (stage one) or cause them to lose time (stage two). The pictures that can be shown are: bananas, grapes, newspaper, fish, phone, melon, watermelon, lemon, suitcase, pencil, shoes, clock, and apple. In the first stage, the player simply has to quickly throw a knife at the correct image being announced out of two different options. In the transmission between each pair of pictures, the ringmaster's assistant- an unnamed female clown- will enter in and show a picture based on how well the player did. There are five rankings: * '''Kiseki (unsure of translation at the moment. Could mean miracle or marvel, leading it to be something along the lines of miraculous or marvelous.)- The highest possible rank one could get. Obtained by throwing the knife while the announcer is still speaking. The clown and crowd reaction will be the same as the Fast ranking, but the picture the clown rolls in will depict Mimito in a glamorous pose surrounded by roses with "キセキ!!" (Kiseki!!) above him. : * Fast- Gotten by throwing the knife almost less than a second after the announcer speaks. There are two variations of this ranking. In the first one, the clown will be very happy and wave her right hand at you, and the picture that rolls in will depict her the same way but with both arms in the air. The crowd will cheer loudly. In the other, the clown will keep the same happy expression, but will keep both hands on the handle and bob up and down. The picture will depict her with only one arm in the air. The crowd will cheer in the same way as the other. * OK- Gotten by throwing the knife with a small bit of hesitation. The clown will have her regular smiling facial expression and the picture that rolls in will depict her shrugging. The crowd will cheer and clap, but not as greatly as they would in the Fast ranking. * Late (hit)- Gotten by throwing the knife with too much hesitation. The clown will shake her head slightly and look very disappointed, and the picture that rolls in will depict her snoring near a pair of fallen knives. The crowd will boo. * Late (missed)- Gotten by throwing the knife not only too late, but in a way where you don't hit either picture. The roll-in picture and crowd reaction will be the same, but the clown will appear very agitated, frown at you with sharp teeth, and shake her fist at you. This one can also be obtained by not throwing at all. * Failure- Gotten by throwing the knife at the wrong picture. The clown will look very sad and the picture that rolls in will just be a slip of paper that reads: "Failure...". In the second stage, the player is given thirty seconds to hit ten different pictures, now having to choose one out of four different options. If they hit the wrong picture, they'll lose time. Hitting quick enough to get either the first or second Fast ranking (in stage one) will grant a few more seconds. Hitting it at an OK speed will not grant more time and/or subtract seconds from the total. Missing a picture will not grant failure in this mode, but rather will keep the player at the same four images until they've hit one- wrong or right. After the player has hit all ten pictures, the Clown will come to the middle and evaluate. Depending on how fast they were, they can get a minimum of ten more seconds added to the leftover time. The clock will keep going until it eventually reaches zero- in which case the game is over. Gameplay (first stage only) Hospital Hospital '(病院 ''Byōin) is the fifth Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in TV's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Electronics Store. Gameplay Electronics Store 'Electronics Store '(電器店 Denki-ten) ''is the sixth Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in TV's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Hospital. The gameplay is very similar to that of ''WarioWare- especially the short intermissions to show the score, the life count on the side, and the 'boss' stages at the end of each floor. WarioWare has its fair share of elevator-based stages, most notably the ones unlocked by completing the main levels in each game, minus Mega Party Game$! (an example would be the Monster Megamix in Touched!). Whether it is an actual reference or not is unknown, but considering both were worked on by the same developers (Nintendo SPD), it's a possibility. Gameplay Kindergarten 'Kindergarten '(ようちえん Yōchien) is the seventh Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in Chuck's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Factory. Factory 'Factory '(工場 Kōjō) is the eighth and final Mimi Pro game. It is unlocked after passing stage 3 in Chuck's level (level 1 only). It comes paired with Kindergarten. '''Level 1 * Cat and Dog Factory- This is the same stage shown in the intro. It's fairly easy- all the player has to do is match the heads to the bodies of various cat and dog plushies (modeled after the Cat and Dog) that roll down the conveyor belt. However, they can only tell which is which by the sound each one makes when it enters in. When the plush is a cat, it will mew like one, and when it's a dog, it will, of course, bark. * Watch Factory- * Magic Factory- Gameplay Additional Trivia * The music playing in the Art Gallery stage in Shop isn't an original composition, but rather a classical music piece written by French composer Gabriel Fauré. * According to an interview between ex-Nintendo President Satoru Iwata and the game's developers, Electronics Store appeared to be one of Mr. Iwata's favorites. Category:Modes Category:Under Construction